Versión 3D
by gruvia-naruhina
Summary: Videojuegos, ¿qué haríamos sin ellos? Son una forma de entretenimiento que logran divertir a personas de todas las edades, pero, ¿qué pasa si sale una versión 3D? Seguiría siento apta para todo público? Solo Armin lo sabe...


¡Corazones! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia de amor que se me ocurrió recién y no podía dejar pasarla porque si no me iba a olvidar jeje ^_^

¿Adivinan quién será el afortunado chico que estará enamorado enamorado esta vez de nuestra linda Sucrette?

Supongo que por el título ya se habrán dado cuenta jeje.

¡Comenzamos!

-1, 2 , 1, 2, 3...-

Me senté frustrada en el sillón de mi amigo. No podía creer que aún, luego de trece partidas, suiguiera perdiendo.

-¡Vamos, Su! ¡Apuesto a que en la próxima partida me ganas!- me alentaba entusiasmado pausando el juego.

-¡Llevas repitiendo eso desde hace doce partidas... no te ganaré!-

-Nunca me ganarás si no lo intentas- alzó su dedo índice y colocando su mano izquierda en su cintura adoptó una pose que un profesor pondría al momento de explicar a un alumno.

-¡No es tan difícil! Solo debes seguir el ritmo. Observa,- reanudó su partida presionando un botón -Abajoarribagirovueltaypose-

Comencé a reírme internamente. Imagína esos pasos hechos de una forma totalmente exagerada. -¡Es fácil para ti decirlo, Armin! Tienes este juego desde hace semanas, yo aún no lo he podido comprar-

Tirándose al sillón, se sentó a mi lado divertido -¡Vamos...! Ni que el Just Dance 8 fuera tan complicado- me sonrió.

Lo miré directamente con mis mejillas infladas y sonrojadas.

-¡Ya lo sé! Te mostraré un juego que cambiará tu estado de ánimo en menos de un segundo, espera aquí...- y con eso dicho salió corriendo de su habitación.

Al estar sola, aproveché mi oportunidad para poder observar mejor la habitación de Armin. Era mi primera vez en la habitación de un chico, es decir, nunca tuve una buena razón para visitar a alguno de mis compáñeros así que no entré nunca a sus habitaciones.

Este lugar era todo oscuro, me refiero, las luces no estaban encendidas y las percianas parecían no abrirse desde hace años. Según Armin, no veía la luz del sol desde hace meses, solo cuando salía para ir al instituto.

La puerta se abrió abrúptamente sacándome de mis pensamientos. Éntró MUY felizmente y me obligó a cerrar los ojos, advirtiendome que si no lo hacía, nunca me regalaría esa consola que él tenía y yo tanto quería.

Sin objeciones hice caso a sus demandas.

Cerré mis ojos suavemente, permitiéndome así poder escuchar cómo sacaba e ingresaba un disco nuevo. De pronto una fuertísima música comenzó a sonar, por lo que cubrí mis oídos y abrí mis enormes ojos lo más que pude cuando me di cuenta de lo que era.

-¡Los Sims 7 Armin!- grité emocionada. Él asintió sonriente de igual modo que yo, pero nuevamente la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez, mostrando a su muy enojado hermano gemelo, Alexy.

-¡ARMIN! ¡BAJA EL VOLUMEN AHORA- nunca lo había visto tan enojado en mi vida -¡NI SIQUIERA ESCUCHO MI MÚSICA!- a pesae de ser el dulce Alexy, cuando se enojaba podía dar tanto miedo como ir caminando en la noche por un callejón oscuro, sin salida y con un violador siguiéndote.

Su hermano hizo lo que le había ordenado, pero mostró una cara de disconformidad y se enrrolló en el sillón como un niño enojado.

A pesar de yodo,.Alexy antes de volver a sus asuntos se despidió de mi con una sonrisa que llegaba de oreja a oreja.

-Armin...- sonreí. Se incorporó lentamente y me miró a los ojos aún llenos de emoción.

-¡Esto aún no termina! La mejor parte todavía no llega... Cúbrete los ojos, te mostraré la mejor versión 3D que un videojuego puede llegar a tener en esta era...-

Confundida asentí y cerré mis ojos. Sentí como una de sus manos cubría mi rostro para que no hiciese trampa mientras que escuchaba como el volumen del juego descendía lentamente al ser presionados los botones del control remoto.

Aún con mis ojos cubiertos pude sentir como mi espalda era presionada contra el suave almohadón del sofá y un peso se posaba sobre mi.

Su aliento llegó a mi cuello recorriéndolo hasta llegar mi oído -Te mostraré la mejor versión... 3D...-

Seguía sin poder ver nada, pero si podía sentir. Sentir esos carnosos pero delgados labios apoyados sobre los míos, moviéndose lenta y cálidamente una y otra vez, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba mi espalda al descubierto por mi blusa a penas levantada.

La mano que cubría mis ojos fue aflojando su agarre para comenzar a deslizarse hacia mi nuca.

Mis piernas rodearon su cintura tal y como él quería. Las acarició suavemente a medida que me beasaba una y otra vez.

Una vez que ambos necesitabamos aire nos separamos unos milímetros simplemente para si esta vez vernos a los ojos y quedar unidos por un fino hilo de saliva.

-Esto es mejor que cualquier versión de cualquier videojuego,- acomodó mis piernas para poder hacer que terminara sentada sobre él -tanto que podría seguir jugando por un rato más...- me besó el cuello una vez más...

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció? Realmente estoy muerta de sueño pero no los quería dejar sin historia por tanto tiempo, así que aquí está \\(^/-/^)/

Hice esta historia desde mi cel así que perdonen cualquier falta de ortografía porfis jajaj.

Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia, review, idea o crítica me la pueden hacer por medio de un review o un mensaje privado, siempre recibo todo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Les agradezco de todo corazón a aquellos que le han dado una oportunidad a mis otras historias, es un honor ser leidos por ustedes!

Los amo y los leo la próxima,

gruvia_naruhina


End file.
